


Fleur!!! De Lis

by MermaidHoney



Series: Fleur!!! De Lis [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Royalty, magical prince au, romantic fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidHoney/pseuds/MermaidHoney
Summary: When Marquis Yuuri finally meets his idol, the Grand Prince Viktor, he's dumbstruck by him. But as the two start getting to know each other they realise their attraction is more than just skin deep. MAGICAL PRINCE AU!!!!!!!!! :D





	

Betwixt the twin, rolling mountains of Hatsetsu lies the castle of Yu-topia. Long held in the lap of Duke Toshiya von Katsuki, the Duchy was prosperous and beloved land. The grand gardens of the palace were famed for their hot springs; the cherry trees lining the drive drew crowds of thousands with their sweet blossoms. 

Marquis Yuuri von Katsuki gazed down on the valley below his castle. The road wound its leisurely way up the mountainside, turning this way and that in ceaseless rocking motion. Soon, he knew, the Grand Prince Viktor would be arriving at the palace. If he had taken the slow, well paved merchant’s road, he would doubtless be arriving by dinner.   
From his window pane, Yuuri watched the dry husks of last autumns left over leaves swoop and dive in the wind. They tumbled against one another through the bushes and the young spring flowers. Their movement was captivating, so fluid and ceaseless. As he watched the brown slips of last years’ life, his mind began to drift. Just the same as always, whenever Yuuri’s mind started drifting was doubtless dreaming of dancing. The boy as incorrigible! He and his sister were barely ever out of the ballroom, devising and creating and practising steps. They were just about as close as any two siblings could be.   
The chiming of a clock startled his attention, and he looked up bleary eyed to the elaborate piece on the mantle. The morning had passed by in the blink of an eye. He leapt to his feet and stretched lazily, heading towards his sister’s suite of rooms.   
The von Katsuki family had been blessed with daughters. Mari, Minako and Yuuko were famed beauties. They had absorbed their father’s good humour and their mothers wit – what more could you ask for, as the daughter of a wealthy family? It was he, the little son, on whose existence the entire family fortune hinged.   
Their mother Hiroko would have happily stopped at two children, but for want of an heir it was deemed best she go on trying. Although Yuuri was sure any of his sisters could do a far better job than he could at it, one day this whole countryside would look to him with eager eyes. It was a burden that weighed heavily on his shoulders, and if he could have done he would have long since shirked off the responsibility in favour of something easier, and yet- here we are: The only son of an important aristocratic family and his wanderlust

But where was Mari? When he finally reached her room, she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to look for Minako instead. But she wasn’t where he expected to find her either, not in the ballroom practising a new routine or in the kitchen, making merry with her secret tipple of schnapps. It seemed to him that no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find her.   
Finally he turned toward the west wing, to go and seek out his youngest sister Yuuko where she dwelled with her three wonderful/terrible daughters and her well-meaning husband.   
“Yuuko!” He called out, wandering through her living area in search of some sign of life. “Where is everyone today?” There was no response, no matter how loudly he called or where he looked.   
Finally he headed down towards the Great Hall. As he rounded the corridor he was stuck, suddenly taken aback at the sight that befell him. 

How had he completely missed the Grand Prince’s arrival? What could have possibly distracted him so much? Yuuri sighed in annoyance at himself and tried to figure out a way to quietly slip into the room. He had never been formally introduced to the Grand Prince, but had seen him from a distance several times before.   
When Yuuri was only a little boy, his whole family had spent an unusual season in the city at court. And O! The parties! The dances! The masked balls! The dresses! Yuuri can’t have been more than 8 or 9, but he still holds those memories close to his heart.   
He saw the Grand Prince a few times, mostly during grand assemblies and banquets, but there was one occasion during a Ball when he had the joy of witnessing the Prince’s dance. Prince Viktor was famed throughout the land for his skill in the ballroom. He had been only 14 at the time, but he had moved with such a liquid agile grace, boy he was a sight to behold.  
His partner, the visiting Princess Isabella had proudly twisted and turned around her partner, and, although she was a fair dancer, it was certainly Viktor who shone during their set. His facial expression, body language, intensity – it all combined into a spell binding experience. Ever since Yuuri had seen him on that fateful day he had dreamed of being a dancer just like him.   
But the Grand Prince had teachers galore in his fancy city palace; Yuuri had to make do with occasional visits from travelling troupes. Most artists barely even remembered the marginalised district of Hatsetsu, let alone made the effort to visit them, no matter how pleasant it looked. But whenever they did, Yuuri would leap on them for lessons. Under the tutelage of his wonderful, forceful, sisters, he had made himself into a talented dancer. 

As he crept around the hall now, he ashamedly couldn’t keep his eyes off Prince Viktor. He stood with a grace unrivalled by his environment. The silver shock of his starlight hair fell in a silky wave to his shoulders, his brilliant azure eyes caught the light and seemed to sparkle. Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever seen such a beautiful man before in his whole life. 

“Ah! Yuuri! There you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?” His father stepped out from the welcoming party to grasp Yuuri’s shoulder and show him off proudly to the group. “My youngest son, Your Highness,” Yuuri bowed rigidly, his back as straight as a poker, “the Marquis Yuuri von Katsuki.”   
“It’s a pleasure, I’m sure.” Smiled the star Prince indulgingly, he extended his hand from beneath the folds his grand blue velvet coat and grasped Yuuri’s hand confidently. A shiver ran up both their spines.   
Yuuri jolted slightly, “Ah, I’m sorry Your Highness, must be static-“   
“Don’t be silly, Marquis, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Viktor said hurriedly, passing Yuuri a pointed look which he neither caught nor understood.   
“Ah, yes, well, we shall have to throw a ball tonight in your honour! All the local families will be sure to attend, you will have to honour us all with a dance, Your Highness!” Hiroko stepped in gladly, and no one could have missed how Yuuri’s face lit up.   
“That sounds wonderful, my Lady. But for now I would like to rest.”   
“Yes, you must be so tired! We weren’t expecting you for another few hours yet, who would have known the mountain road to take you so much faster!”   
“Well, I just couldn’t bear to wait. And it’s been so long since I’ve visited your pleasant, er, town.” Viktor glanced guiltily around him, not sure how to describe the castle. Although it was well kept and nicely appointed, it wasn’t anything in comparison with the grand palaces where he was born and raised. This visit had been so rushed and thrust together, it had taken him as much by surprise as anyone. But, if the King insisted then he insisted. And even the Grand Prince would have been foolish to disobey such a fearsome man.   
“Follow me then, your Highness, I’ll show you to the guest suite.” Yuuri’s parents began to lead Prince Viktor away, Yuuri felt his heart flip-flop over in his chest as the Grand Prince turned back to look at him, catching his eyes for a sharp blistering moment. 

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and looked guiltily towards his sisters.   
“I didn’t really miss that much, did I?”   
“No, you were fine! We all just got swept off our feet by a handsome Prince, so you really didn’t miss much.” Mari sneered good-heartedly. “Fool.”  
“Oh, what a man!” Minako sighed, leaning back dramatically and flinging an arm across her face. “Did you see his hair! So unusual! So debonair!”  
“Honestly, people would think you were in heat or something Minako! Fettle your fine joints gainst him and calm yourself girl!” huffed Mari at her sister. “Right then, I’m off. Someone’s got to see about getting invitations’ out, setting up the banqueting hall, alerting the kitchen about it. And as I sincerely doubt Yuuri’s going to do it, I had better set off and get going. Of course mother would offer him a ball! Couldn’t throw a ball for us when little Yuuko’s horse won the valley derby but, there you go-“ She muttered to herself, turning and walking away, waving dismissively at her gaggle of siblings.   
“When did he get here?” Queried Yuuri.   
“Maybe an hour ago? I’m surprised you didn’t hear him!” Yuuko beamed. “He was just the same as always.”  
“Ah! Yuuri we will dance tonight! We shall perform ‘the song of spring’ and then he and I will dance and everyone will be blown away!” Minako nodded determinedly.   
“Sure Mina,” Yuuri sighed, obliging. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing. Oh Yuuko, where are the girls?”   
“I have a distinct feeling you’ll find them in the guest suite wardrobes. I’d better go and reprimand the little Ladies.” A determined expression settled on her face, “Yuuri, if you see my husband you send him my way!”   
“And now, it’s time for practise! Yuuri!” Minako set her claws on him and off she dragged him to rehearse.   
~ * ~   
Realistically, the ball was never going to happen that very evening. They did send a swift footed Achilles the messenger boy round to announce the party to all the local nobles; their nimblest horse was sent to deliver a message to their near neighbours in the next valley down. Dinner that night had been a slightly formal dinner, with Duchess Hiroko mildly annoyed that nobody was dancing and her sweet husband Duke Toshiya quietly apologising to her throughout the meal. Grand Prince Viktor sat beside the Duke, being the very picture of a perfect guest.   
Yuuri could barely keep his eyes off the man. Every now and again he would remember he was supposed to be eating, and certainly he could never pass up an opportunity to have their regions classic, famed dish, pork cutlet bowl. But the Prince barely seemed to look at him.   
In actual fact, every time Yuuri looked away, Viktor would cast him a long fluid glance. He had long since mastered the ability to look over someone without them noticing. Although Yuuri’s dedicated gaze in his direction certainly made it more difficult. Viktor regarded the young man now. A Marquis, who would doubtless soon be inheriting a proper title from his father.   
Minako’s dedicated flirting was somewhat more remarkable however. As was her low cut gossamer green gown, with a neckline slashed down to her prettily heaving bosoms. She blushed, giggled, joked and fluttered her eyelashes like the greatest court beauties. Viktor cast her the occasional smile, plying her with jokes and steering clear of the wine his glass was being ever the more topped up with. It would be better if he and she both kept their senses in this situation. 

The next day passed in a blur. Yuuri was woken at 7 by his intense triplet nieces, Axel Lutz and Loop.   
“What, what are you guys doing in here?”   
“It’s time to get up Uncle Yuuri. Aunt Minako is waiting already!”   
Yuuri rolled his eyes and buried his head in his pillow. He’d been having a very pleasant dream about the heavens, how the silver clouds muffled the twinkling stars and lulled the dawn to rise.  
He begrudgingly began to make his way out of bed, hurried along all the while by his tiny triplet coaching team. Making his way into Minako’s favourite sitting room, he regarded his sister frostily.   
“Didn’t we practise enough yesterday?”   
“Don’t be ridiculous Yuuri! We really need to make an impression on his Highness! He must see the greatest dances and dancers in the world; if we want him to remember our little Yu-Topia we need him to remember us! Now! We must begin with a warm up, and then-“ She began to court-marshal him. Standing proudly in the centre of the room, she dizzyingly described all the alterations she wanted them to make, starting with Yuuri (“just be better”) and ending with hand placement (“they must be as graceful lovebirds clutching mine”) 

The next few hours passed in a blur, and before long it was time to get ready. Before Yuuri knew what was happening, he was standing with his parents in the grand hall welcoming guests. All the local families had turned out in their finery, glittering with their heirloom jewels, their daughters hairs dressed into a dozen, dozen tiny curls and plaits and pins. The chandelier was lit with a million candles, and every light in the castle was lighted until it shone on the horizon. The castle was a birthday cake, taking in the bright light from the mountains and manipulating it into liquid gold.   
Yuuri wore his finest clothes, a dress coat of blue satin embroidered with black and silver thread, a fine collared shirt rippling with curls of lace and his neat black waistcoat. His hair had been brushed back from his face and fixed with a little bee’s wax and encouraged to curl around his forehead and ears. He was nervous. It showed in his face, a cool sweat kept cooped up under his neck and his lower back.   
Minako was still perfecting the last parts of her appearance. She had her fine brown hair pulled up into a pompadour, a few tantalizing curls dripping down around her face and shoulders. The pale blue satin she had been cinched into restricted her movement, but their performance dance accommodated her limited mobility. It was more about grace and storytelling, wowing the crowd.   
Yuuri was shaking hands with the local Tailor when Viktor suddenly made his grand entrance. The congregated folk gasped and turned towards the marble staircase.   
There stood Viktor, resplendent in scarlet satin and gold trim. His eyes seemed to light with a dazzling blue flame on all the assembled crowd. Even his buttons glinted with rubies. His hair was tied back from his head and into a low pony at the back of his head by a single black lace ribbon.   
Yuuri couldn’t have told you why he was blushing suddenly, so furiously.   
“Would you look at that waistcoat!” cried the tailor. He was a slight man with a great belly, his hair had long since vacated the penthouse apartment on his head and chosen instead to dwindle and die in a soft brown mess by his ears. As he regarded the masterfully put together appearance of Grand Prince Viktor, a little tear came to his eye. “Look at the brocade of his shirt! The firebird embroidery along his ribs, each tiny creature picked out with a flashing ruby eye! It’s magnificent! Bravo sir! Bravo!” He cried, as he began to passionately clap his hands at the approaching prince.   
Prince Viktor, to his great acclaim, smiled charmingly and blew a kiss to the old Tailor. The gathered citizens began to gladly clap the prince. So that his descent into the great hall became gradually like that of the sun descending from the sky to reward its little people for a well spent day. Yuuri found himself clapping too, blushing all the while as his eyes lingered on the close cut suit, on the way a single curl of his hair had flaunted its brothers to slip free of its knot. What a man!   
As soon as Viktor had descended the stairs he was clapped on the back by Duke Toshiya and began being introduced to some of the more important nobles among them.   
The group began to make a move into the ballroom, as Yuuri realised he had missed his cue. He slipped hurriedly through the crowd into the ballroom, where he tried to stand inconspicuously in the centre of the room. As he took his mark, the band began to play. A hush fell over the room. There was some excited tittering from the group, they knew what was going to happen next.   
You must understand, dear readers, that amoung wealthy families of this country, this form of dancing was terribly fashionable. The son’s and daughters of well to do families would be trained by highly skilled travelling dancers. Introduced first to the principles of dancing and then taught how to follow music, to follow feeling, to build stories from their movement and to captivate an audience. Gradually, gradually, playing instruments for entertainment or playing gambling games became less and less popular as Grand Balls took their place. These nobles would perform particular, specific dances to their friends and neighbours, after which the crowd would provide a score to the hopeful dancers.   
Tonight wasn’t a ‘Grand Ball’, although it may well have been very grand, and also a Ball – the two terms are not quite married. Instead we must consider this dance a show off piece, maybe other couples will join in – but there will be no ranks or scores or tally cards: this was merely dancing for the joy of dancing. Or, if you were Minako, to try and seduce a very handsome Prince into asking you to be his partner.   
As Yuuri took his place on the dance floor, the assembled people all knew what was about to start. They could hardly wait. Yuuri and Minako had never won any formal competitions; it would take them too far away from home where they were needed to perform in such shows. But locally they were known to be very talented, and the whole family loved to watch them dance. Yuuko herself was a very smart performer, and she and her husband had met during a free style improvised dancing event such as this one.   
The strings shook the first few notes, as the flute brought up his noble voice and a loyal foot man drew back the door to the adjacent sitting room. Minako was stood, posed in the door. A periwinkle blue lace fan was obscuring her face, her body was turned away in the classic ‘maiden’ pose. As the flute rose a sudden octave, she dropped her fan with a sharp clatter and leapt into the room.   
Yuuri caught her effortlessly, and remained still for a long, slow moment before slowly drawing her down and into his arms. They held their pose for a moment as the music caught up to them. Heavy swirls of harp music waking the ‘lovers’ from their dream. It was the Swan Maiden Dance. They had very nearly won a local competition with it six months ago. But a few of their holds had slipped and they’d lost out on points. None the less, it was a remarkable scene to behold.   
They began to swirl and curl around each other. She, playing the trapped swan maiden was a vision in pale blue and white. Her dress clung to her body like a flurry of snow. They twirled away from each other and returned, whirling about the dance floor in perfect hold the whole time. Such a dance they performed. Yuuri, playing the lover, held himself in character the whole time. His face intricately troubled and longing, his eyes lighting with the sight of her. Although Minako made a very beautiful Swan Maiden, it was Yuuri who Viktor watched.  
He was riddled in goose flesh, the little bumps arching on his arms and legs although there was no cool air caressing the room. How could Yuuri, a boy who surely can’t have had much formal training, move with such grace? It was as if he made no effort – the tale he told of unrequited, confused love was a sight for sore eyes. And as he lifted his sister up, as the two of them performed this masterful love dance like a pair of mated birds, something incredible swept over Viktor. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.   
“Agape,” He whispered to himself. Duke Toshiyo beside him clearly thought he was looking at Minako, and nudged his wife appreciatively to draw her attention to it too.   
Suddenly the pair finished, the gentle harp fading away and the room erupting into applause. Minako curtsied gratefully, looking proudly towards Grand Prince Viktor, but was slightly taken aback to see him clapping with such ferocity and pride at her brother. Yuuri, for all it credited him, was smiling only at her, waiting for a moment of praise as all good students do.   
They gracefully exited the dance floor, as the group music began to swell and other couples settled into one another’s arms for a waltz.   
“You missed a lift.” She said sharply, although she didn’t really want to direct her rage at her sibling.   
“I know, I’m sorry Mina.” Yuuri sighed.   
“Well, it’s not like we can try again. You did very well anyway. But next time you have to actually try and catch me, not just posture and watch me escape.”  
“Yes, I know, I know, I am really sorry Mina.”  
“Ok, well anyway go and get a drink or something. I need to go and have a word with the Prince.” She turned away then and sweeping her skirt from side to side, sidled over to the Prince.   
Yuuri felt terrible. He’d been convinced that the dance had gone so well, and yet now here he was feeling awful about it. He knew Minako didn’t mean anything by it, it was just how she had to be sometimes. But nonetheless, it made him feel pretty awful. 

He decided to take that opportunity to venture out away from the group them. Smiling thankfully towards the party guests who complimented his performance and grinning at Mari, who was deep in a heated farming debate with one of her admirers.   
Yuuri opened the doors out onto the courtyard, and stood for a moment admiring the view across the mountains. The dying light of day was painting the hills in shades of lavender, peach and grey. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, before a noise behind him caused him to turn.   
Out, into the dimly lit courtyard stepped Prince Viktor himself. His fine red satin suit at odds with the pale dove grey balcony around him, he stood out like a ruby at the throat of a Dowager Empress.   
“Your Highness,” Said Yuuri, with a little bow. “I’m sorry about earlier-“   
“What do you mean sorry?”   
“I know my performance in there was a little disappointing, I’m sure you’re used to much finer show dances than that in the capital.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous, I was just coming out here to congratulate you! You are an excellent dancer!”   
“Really? I’m honoured, sir.”   
“Yes of course, you move with a masterful grace – the story you tell with your body is fascinating. Tell me, who taught you to dance?”   
“Oh, I don’t know. We had a Grand Performer once, Ekaterina Privovna but she only stayed a few months. My sister and I mostly taught ourselves, learned from passion more than technique.”   
“Its wonderful! To be so skilled and have such little training. I never expected to find such a talent in a small town like this! No offense of course,”   
“Oh, none taken your highness.”   
“There is one thing-”  
“Yes?”   
“Yes, although your hold is really, excellent, you lack the grip… Here, let me show you.”   
“Oh, alright!” Said Yuuri with a gasp. 

Viktor crossed the slight distance between them in a few heartbeats and took Yuuri in his arms. He held him around the waist, holding his hand firmly but with the suggestion of freedom, as if at any moment Yuuri could easily escape. They felt it still, that odd shiver in the air, it made the world around them feel as though it were holding its breath.   
“Oh,” Said Yuuri, assuming the submissive posiiton with barely a second thought. A moment passed between them. They each became aware very quickly how close the other was to them. “Like this?” He said, swapping over, moving his hand from shoulder to waist in sympathy with Viktor.   
“Yes,” Said Viktor, “Just like that. And then we-“   
Without even thinking about it they began to dance. Following the music that filtered out from the busy party inside, on that little shadowy balcony they followed the first few steps of the ‘swan maiden’ sequence, each acting as both swan and prince.   
The feeling was growing greater, a shivering of the spine, a tingling of the fingertips that took them both by surprise. Suddenly Viktor lifted Yuuri up high above his head, Yuuri stretching his body as the bird in flight, when something amazing happened. The smooth shadow billowing around them engulfed them in darkness, their caught breath as loud as a thunder storm as they felt some part of themselves transformed.   
When Yuuri stepped down from the lift, they could each feel something had changed between them. They were excruciatingly aware of each other’s heartbeat, incredibly conscious of precisely and exactly where the other stood without even looking. Yuuri took over as the lead, he spun Viktor round and caught him in a long pose, then drawing up and casting himself out as he reassumed the position of swan. Except it wasn’t like a swan, it was something else. Something colder and more brilliant, something more difficult to comprehend with thought alone. They danced as snow goose, curling around one another in the sky.   
Viktor lead again, twisting Yuuri around, out and then up into the leaping pose. Just then, they heard the door handle turn and both looked back, shocked and aghast as Minako stepped out onto the Balcony.   
“What-“ She began, but was so surprised by the image that greeted her that she stopped herself. “Ok, well, Your Highness, I’m not going to question this, but I am going to ask that you accompany me inside to join the improvised dance. If it should so please you?” She added this last part guiltily to the end.   
Yuuri returned to the ground with an embarrassed look, and even the proud Prince Viktor broke away guiltily. He returned to the dance without looking back. Yuuri waited a moment, held down his full cheeks to hurry the blush on that still lingering in them and then returned to the ball. 

~*~ 

The next day Yuuri could barely even look at Viktor. Every time they caught each other’s glance, they both blushed and looked away. Viktor less so of course, but it still stuck out like a sore thumb to Minako who watched them like a hawk. Yuuri felt awful. He felt like the mistress of a wealthy man whose wife had walked in on them. These feelings were so confusing to him, something that seemed so overwhelming half the time, he really wasn’t himself at dinner. But he never really felt like himself. He always felt like he was performing a role that had been thrust upon him. Except when he was dancing. Except when Viktor held him in his arms.   
Yuuri was slinking guiltily through the corridor on the way to his bedroom, when suddenly he was caught by the crook of his elbow and drawn into a cupboard.   
Viktor held his hand over Yuuri’s mouth for a moment, and whispered close to his ear.   
“When I take my hand away, do not scream-”  
“Mksdkf pppspgtnsd lapsldf!” Yuuri spluttered from under Viktor’s hand.   
“I’m sorry. Why have you been avoiding me so much? Didn’t you like dancing with me, Yuuri?”   
“No, of course not! It’s not that!”  
“Then what is it?”   
“It’s just… Minako looked so taken aback when she caught us. It’s not fair on her.”   
“Well, I guess so, but-“   
“I’m sorry, Your Highness, I just-“   
“Please, call me Viktor. You can’t dance with someone like that and still fall after them in airs and graces.”   
“Oh, well, Viktor, I…”   
“Look, Yuuri. Would you do me a favor?”   
“Of course, Your Highn- I mean Viktor!”   
“Will you meet me in the forest, tonight? After sundown.”   
“Oh, erm, yes, of course!”   
"Oh and Yuuri? Bring the two sharpest blades you can find." Yuuri didn't blink, staring back into Viktor's bright, periwinkle eyes. The tall prince smiled. There was something dark and thoughtful flashing back at them.   
"If you're sure... I’ll see you then." 

~*~ 

Night fell in the forest like a reluctant lover, drawn back ever more into the close enclosed quietude of its mistresses’ arms. Velvet darkness swallowed the wood, cloaking the trees with bruised tones of blue and black, muffling the nightingales’ evensong.  
Yuuri slipped through the trees like a thief in the night. He carried a bundle close to his heart. Finally he emerged from a bracket of ferns into a glade hung with starlight. The swan’s lake shimmered with moonlight before him, he hung back, sticking to the shadows of the trees for a moment, fear holding him in its hands.   
What if Viktor wasn't there? What if he hadn't come? Had this whole thing perhaps been a brutal trick to break poor Yuuri's heart?   
But then, Yuuri caught sight of him, another slick shadow beneath the trees one moment, and the shining starlit prince the next. His hair caught the low light of the moon and glistened. Yuuri's poor heart beat ever the faster as he stepped out towards his lo- friend, I mean friend.   
As soon as he saw Yuuri, Viktor's face lit up. He danced forwards, dropping his little leather bag by the way side.   
"You came?"   
"Of course!" Yuuri smiled, a blush lighting his cheeks. He wanted to look away, but he felt kept, caught, captivated in Viktor's gaze.   
In a bound Viktor was by his side, embracing him with all his might.   
"I was so worried you wouldn't come," He let go a little of his lions grip, pulling back to smile down into Yuuri's face, "I'm so glad you did."   
They stared at one another for a moment smiling, before a sound in the brush made them suddenly, guiltily break apart. A little fox stood for a moment, watching them warily, before it thought twice about grabbing a drink from the little pool and turned on its tail back into the forest.   
"Did you bring the blades?" Asked Viktor in a rush.   
"Sure I did, but I wasn't sure -"   
"Let me see them."  
Reluctantly Yuuri reached for his bag and drew out the daggers.   
"Are these alright? I wasn't sure what they were for?"   
"All shall be revealed, little Duke!"   
Turning, Viktor fetched his own bag and brought out his own matching pair.   
He took Yuuri's hand and led him determinedly towards the pond.   
"When we danced together the other night... Well I don't know how to explain it, but something happened to me, and I just needed to see if it was real."   
Yuuri nodded. He knew exactly what Viktor was talking about,   
"But, your highness-"  
"Please! It's Viktor! I thought I told you I had had enough of that!"   
"Viktor," Yuuri said, guiltily. His heart flipping over as he said it, "do you really think it would work again?"   
"I don't know Yuuri, but I believe. I believe, there's something between us. I can't explain it, what's more I don't want to, just trust me - can you do that, my little duke?"   
"Of course." Yuuri couldn't look away, although fear still lived in his heart, he knew it wasn't the strongest thing anymore.   
"So Yuuri, will you dance with me?" They stood on the bank of the lake, lit from beneath with heavenly light.   
"Yes, Viktor." He whispered, as the prince swept him up in his arms and they began to dance.   
As they swayed together in mutual grace the rustling forest became their orchestra, the gentle hum of night birds seducing them into dance.   
The feeling started in their toe tips, but before long it had engulfed their whole bodies. Viktor led. His deft footsteps drawing them ever closer to the lake. Yuuri trusted him completely, and as he stopped looking where his feet were going, stopped thinking about what he was doing, something magical started to happen. 

Viktor lifted Yuuri up high above him as the glistening darkness wrapped around them. Suddenly, the blades in their sheaths became attached to their feet. They stepped out onto the lake.   
Instantly it became a silver mirror of rippling ice. As the moonlight hit it great clouds of smoke rose to billow out across the frozen panes. They glided together onto the rippling glass.   
Neither doubted, or thought twice. They simply were. Whirling and turning and diving, dipping and jumping together, all the while gilding the surface of the lake with intricate fleur de lis and patterns.   
Finally they drew to a stop, their faces inches apart. The cold, startled clouds of their breath intermingled.   
"Viktor..." Breathed Yuuri, feeling his heart beating so fast against his chest. "Thankyou,"   
"Thankyou? Yuuri?"   
"Thankyou for asking me to dance."  
And then they kissed, lips brushing cold and cool together. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the night grew softer around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction, I hope you liked it! You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter!!


End file.
